We have developed software for phosphoproteomic site-assignment and for clustering of dynamic data. We have also developed and published software to aid in the design of peptide-directed and fusion protein-directed antibodies called <i>NHLBI-AbDesigner</i> (http://helixweb.nih.gov/AbDesigner/). A paper describing this tool and illustrating its use has been published (Pisitkun et al. PMID: 21956165). A second paper describing its application to development of antibodies for several glomerular marker proteins has also been published (Pisitkun et al. PMID: 25328345). NHLBI-AbDesigner is currently utilized by many commercial antibody production companies. An expansion of AbDesigner is under development. We have also developed software called <i>PhosphoLogo</i> to produce sequence logos from phosphoproteomic data. Current efforts are aimed at the development of practical tools for application of Bayesian statistical approaches, data-mining approaches, and machine learning to large-scale physiological data. A list of available software programs can be found at http://helixweb.nih.gov/ESBL/. We have also developed several databases of proteomic and transcriptomic data to be used in kidney research (http://helixweb.nih.gov/ESBL/Database/index.html). Tools are under development for cross-referencing these databases for studies in integrative biology that are based on the Big Data concept.